Tomorrow
by PossibleWeasleyPond
Summary: What if Suki had escaped the attack by Azula and she found her way to the invasion force for the eclipse! How would Sokka react? Will she be able to help? I'm sorry this is not a great summary but please read.


**Tomorrow**

Sokka stood on the end of the cliff looking out to the ocean. Toph, Katara, and Aang came and stood next to him. "The invation is today." Katara said.

"Yeah, we've come all this way and I think we're ready." Aang commented.

"I know we're ready!" Toph exclaimed.

Sokka just stood there, they looked out at the ocean, a big cloud of fog appeared in the distance. "Sokka do you think the fog will delay the invasion?"

He looked closely to at the fog, then a fleet of water tribe boats appeared. "No that is the invasion!" He exclaimed. They ran down the stairway that Toph made in the rocks onto the makeshift docks by the bay. Once the boats docked the first person off the boat was Hakota, then Bato followed. "Dad!" Sokka and Katara yelled in unison.

"Sokka, Katara," they hugged their father who they had not seen in months.

"Did you get everyone I told you about?" He asked while Katara went to greet Haru.

"Yes everyone you told me."

"And more." Bato said quietly so Sokka couldn't hear.

"Great!" He went to greet people. Toph found the Boulder and Hippo. Katara was still taking to Haru and his father while Aang found Pipsqueak and The Duke. Sokka talked to Teo and his dad. There were tons of earth bender and warriors from the water tribe.

Sokka walked back to his dad and said, "I guess that's everyone we can star-"

"Wait Sokka there's one more person left." Hakoda pointed to the head boat, a girl with a green headband holding back her shoulder length auburn hair walked down the platform. She was wearing a dress similar to Katara's only it was green and a little bit longer past her knees. She had a light green tunic under the short sleeve dress with light green leggings. Last knee high brown boots. Without even thinking Sokka ran to her when he reached her he yelled, "Suki!" and picked her up spinning her around. When he put her down he kissed her. "Suki I though you were gone when Azula appeared in Ba Sing Se as you."

"Sokka I'm fine, I'm so glad to see you!" She put her hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. "I did get away with a couple burns and scars, but the other warriors didn't." she looked down.

"Don't worry we'll find them," He hugged her with a protective arm. She looked over his shoulder and saw people were staring at them.

"Um….Sokka you might want to turn around." He looked at all the people and grabbed her hand leading her to Hakoda and Katara.

"Suki you're okay. I was so worried." Katara hugged the Kyoshi Warrior.

"I'm fine, just a couple burns, but I can't say the same for the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors."

"Don't worry I can heal those in no time and Suki we'll find them."

"Thanks Katara," she said giving her a hug.

"Speaking of which, once Sokka is done with his big speech and everyone is settling in and getting prepared I can fix those burns under your eyes." Suki nodded, they walked over to where everyone was sitting. As they sat up front Sokka walked up front with a bunch of posters in hand.

He came up next to his had looking very nervous. "You'll do fine." He patted his son's back, Sokka looked back at Suki and he deep sea blue eyes met her violet ones. She gave him reassuring smile, he took a deep breath and walked up to give his presentation.

"Hello everyone," He paused, "Today we invade the fire nation. Well you know that, that's why you're here. Um…well….the fire lords palace is here," aha said point at he wrong map. He flips through the maps, "No wait up here and there's a eclipse today and they lose their powers…okay let me start from the beginning." Sokka rambled really fast, "Katara and I found Aang frozen in an iceberg. Now I didn't like Aang at first but grew to love him overtime and then we went to the southern air temple…." he trailed off.

Katara leaned over to her dad and said, "When he means the beginning he means the beginning."

Hakoda got up walking over to Sokka and said, "I'll take it from here." Sokka walked back and sat next to his sister. While their dad explained the invasion plan Sokka couldn't sit next to Suki let alone look at her. He just humiliated himself in front of everyone.

* * *

Once Hakoda finished everyone went their separate ways to prepare for the coming invasion. Sokka went off by himself, Katara filled up her four water skins then walked over to Suki who was putting her fans in her belt.

"Suki can you come over by the water when you're done," Katara asked. Suki started to walked to Katara, she bended water and placed her hand on her cheeks.

"Katara?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think Sokka's okay?" she asked.

"Probably, you should go find him when I'm done in just a second. I'm sure if anyone can make him feel better it's you." She removed her hands from Suki's face and bended the left over water back into the skins, "All done."

Suki touched her the spot under her eye. It was a little wet but the burn was gone, "Thank you Katara!" She exclaimed.

"No problem. Anything for my brother's girlfriend." Suki smiled at that remark.

"I think I'm going to go look for Sokka before we have to leave. Katara nodded as Suki got up and walked away.

As she walked through camp she tried to find Sokka but he was know where to be found. She asked Toph and Hakoda but they hadn't seen him. She went over to his tent but he wasn't there either. When she walked out of the tent she looked up to the sky to find Aang trying out his new glider. "Aang!" she called out.

He came a landed next to her. "Suki!" He hugged her.

"Have you seen Sokka?"

"Yeah he's up on the ledge of the cliff. I tried talking to him but he won't listen." Aang sound frustrated.

"Can you take me to him?" he just stared at her, "On your glider?"

"Sure," he opened the blue glider back up and said, "Hold on to the top, here we go!" the started to sun once their were airborne Aang did a flip.

"This is so cool!" Suki screamed and had a grin on her face. She was giggling but he stopped when she spotted Sokka.

"Are you ready for the landing?" Aang yelled.

"Yeah!" Suki replied, Aang nodded and brought then down on the small platform. Sokka noticed they were there but kept his eye on the horizon. Once the land Suki let go of the glider and thanked Aang. He flew back to camp. She walked over to sit next to Sokka. They just sat there in science for a few minutes, then Suki decide to break the silence, "Sokka are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" He didn't even look at her.

"Sorry stupid question, Sokka at least look at me," She grabbed his hand but he pulled away.

"I can't, I messed up, but my dad did great. He knew the whole plan and is great at public speaking, I don't think I will be able to take his place when the time comes. I'm not going to be a great leader."

"Sokka don't say that! So what if you aren't good at public speaking but you are a great leader out on the battle field," she grabbed his hand a with her free hand she turned his head to face her. "Plus I'm proud of you for trying," she gave him a warm smile. Sokka took her face in his hands giving her a kiss not knowing what will happen today.

They both grinned with they pulled apart. He took her hand in his, "Come on we better get back camp."

* * *

**Here is first chapter! I hope everyone is liking it! I'm sorry for any typos. Please review and let me know what you think! **

**- Meg**


End file.
